Power consumption of a display screen that takes up an important part in the power consumption of a smart device, significantly affects battery lifetime of the smart device. In the related art, reduction of the power consumption of the display screen may be realized by reducing a refresh frequency of the display screen. However, a splash screen phenomenon may be generated if the refresh frequency of the display screen is reduced.